


Naquele Instante

by dying_deist



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio percebe que seu amigo, Iker, está abalado com alguma coisa e decide tentar entender o que houve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naquele Instante

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fic em português que posto aqui e já vou avisando que ela está mais para um texto incompleto. Eu comecei a escrevê-la ano passado, no calor do momento depois de dar uma olhada na tag "seriker" no tumblr haha Infelizmente perdi a motivação para continuar a estória, por isso o final apressado e vago. 
> 
> Eu bem que poderia não postar e evitar de expor um trabalho incompleto, mas eu gostei da escrita que utilizei e queria compartilhar com o mundo xD
> 
> Bom, espero que gostem do pouco que escrevi. Boa leitura!
> 
> (Dedicada à @zlatando, minha chucrute <3)
> 
> (Versão não betada, todos os erros são meus)

***

Ele realmente pensou que poderia disfarçar aquela expressão tristonha? Todos já haviam notado como ele estava cabisbaixo naquela manhã de treinos e isso ficou ainda mais evidente quando seu desempenho fora o pior possível em um longo tempo. 

Notei alguns de nossos companheiros se aproximando dele e provavelmente perguntando se ele estava bem; algo que ficou bem claro quando ele exibiu um sorriso cansado e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Por que ele insistia em se manter tão reservado assim? Ele sabia que não conseguia enganar pessoa alguma.

"O que há de errado com o Iker?" Toni perguntou ao se aproximar de mim enquanto eu amarrava os cadarços das minhas chuteiras.

"Sinceramente? Não faço a mínima ideia." confessei. "Ainda não tive a oportunidade de conversar com ele desde que chegamos. O que ele disse a você?"

"Nada, só que ele estava bem. Mas é claro que ele está mentindo."

"Esse idiota pensa que engana." murmurei ao me levantar, olhando em direção ao Iker. Ouvi Toni abafando um riso e então deu um tapa de leve no meu ombro.

"Acho melhor você conversar com ele depois do treino. Vocês se dão muito bem e há mais chances dele se abrir com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa aqui."

"Talvez..."

***

"E então ela deixou o apartamento. Não me disse para onde ia. Tento ligar para ela desde que saiu, mas a Sara não atende e não responde minhas mensagens..." Iker tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja, fechou os olhos marejados e massageou as têmporas. 

"Hey, fique calmo, okay?" passei um braço por seus ombros e o trouxe para mais próximo de mim, o máximo que pude sem fazer com que nos desequilibrassemos dos bancos onde estávamos sentados.

Resolvi levar o Iker para dar uma volta assim que deixamos o local do treino. Ele estava bem relutante a princípio e recusou meu convite, alegando que haviam coisas importantes a resolver. Mas depois de tanto convencimento ele finalmente concordou em dar a tal volta comigo.

E acabamos por parar em um bar.

Era um estabelecimento relativamente próximo ao apartamento do Iker e, não surpreendentemente, fomos facilmente reconhecidos pelos clientes do local. Porém eles conseguiram ser bem discretos e não nos perturbaram.

Normalmente não nos incomodamos em cumprimentar os fãs ou algo do tipo, mas aquela realmente não era a melhor situação para autógrafos, fotografias e papos furados.

Então, assim que Iker e eu chegamos ao local, nos dirigimos ao balcão e pedimos duas canecas cheias da nossa cerveja favorita. Eu preferi manter silêncio para que ele começasse a me contar o que se passava por conta própria. 

Até que não demorou muito.

Ele contou que havia tido uma discussão com a esposa no dia anterior. Aparentemente, Sara o acusava de traição, mas ao mesmo tempo não possuía provas. 

"Eu juro, Sergio, eu não a traí." ele disse ao suspirar, "Ela chegou a essa conclusão porque pensa que estou tratando nosso casamento de forma desleixada, como se não me importasse mais." 

"Mas... Você concorda com ela?" resolvi perguntar e ele me olhou de relance. Percebi um curioso brilho em seu olhar, talvez uma mistura de receio e decepção.

"Talvez sim. Confesso que ando meio distante nos últimos tempos." suspirou e terminou o conteúdo de sua cerveja.

"Mas por quê?" 

"Porque..." ele desviou o olhar, concentrando-se agora em seus dedos agitados a batucar a madeira cara do balcão. "Não sei ao certo."

"Mentira."

"Não estou mentindo."

"Iker," fiz questão de tornar nossos rostos mais próximos e assim sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Eu conheço você muito bem, sei quando está mentindo." e sorri ao percebê-lo encolhendo os ombros.

"Que droga, Sergio." distanciei-me novamente. "Só ando pensando muito nas minhas decisões e como elas afetam minha vida."

"Há alguma 'decisão' em particular que tira o seu sossego?" 

"Não é apenas uma. É um conjunto."

"Sei..." 

Iker claramente não queria entrar em detalhes e eu o respeitei. Aliás, ele já havia desabafado o suficiente. Eu não deveria exirgir tanto dele.

"Penso que seja melhor voltar para meu apartamento." ele disse.

"Tudo bem. Eu te levo até lá." 

***

"Você é uma desgraça na minha vida e vai ser a causa da minha morte prematura, Sr. Ramos." Iker preguiçosamente apontou o indicador para mim enquanto um sorriso brejeiro surgia em sua face corada devido ao álcool.

"Você já é bem grandinho, Sr. Casillas. Não estou te forçando a nada, você quem me ofereceu uma lata de cerveja antes de ir embora." dei de ombros e abri mais uma lata de cerveja.

Ele riu.

Foi uma risada discreta, mas gostosa de se ouvir. Primeira vez que o ouvi rir hoje. 

Estávamos em seu quarto, sentados em sua grande e confortável cama. À nossa frente havia uma meia dúzia de latas de cerveja, e incontáveis latas vazias espalhadas pelo chão.

"Acho que a Sara não vai gostar dessa bagunça." brinquei.

"Estou nem aí para ela."

"Você está muito bêbado, está falando besteira."

"Estou falando sério!" ele desajeitadamente protestou, inclinando o corpo na minha direção e segurando ambos os meus ombros. Seu rosto encontrava-se perigosamente muito perto do meu, sua respiração quente atingia minha face e seu hálito ébrio era fortemente percebido. "Sergio," seu olhar estava agitado e parecia procurar algum tipo de apoio nos meus olhos. Eu me senti hipnotizado por aqueles instantes em que ele não proferiu mais palavra alguma. 

"Sim...?" praticamente sussurrei.

"Tenho sérias dúvidas se ainda amo Sara." ele falou com pesar.

"Por que se sente assim?" soltei a lata de bebida que ainda segurava e levei minhas mãos até seus pulsos que se encontravam próximos dos meus ombros.

"Eu sou um homem, tenho muitas responsabilidades, tenho uma carreira a zelar e ao mesmo tempo eu sou um garoto por dentro, uma criança desnorteada." seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que se formavam.

"Iker, acalme-se, você está bêbado e já começou a não falar coisa com coisa." forcei um sorriso para tentar consola-lo, mas ele mordeu o lábio inferior e franziu o cenho.

"Você sabe o quanto eu confio em você, não sabe?" 

"Sim."

"O que você faria se tivesse algo te matando por dentro, mas que não pudesse pedir ajuda a ninguém?"

"Certamente não levaria esse segredo para o túmulo."

"Então o que?" uma lágrima rolou por sua face e eu não pude evitar de puxa-lo para mais perto e abraça-lo o mais forte possível. 

Ouvi-lo chorar partiu meu coração. Meu amigo se encontrava completamente desamparado em meus braços e eu não conseguia pensar em nada para ajudá-lo.

"Iker, hey, está tudo bem." murmurei ao pé de seu ouvido enquanto afagava seus curtos cabelos. 

"Não, não está." senti sua cabeça mexer, balançando-a negativamente.

Resolvi afastá-lo um pouco, o suficiente apenas para que pudesse ver seu rosto. Segurei seu queixo e o levantei para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. "Faz um favor pra mim?" pedi e ele me olhou confuso, "Tente não pensar nessas coisas agora, pelo menos não mais por hoje. Ignore tudo. Amanhã você poderá pensar melhor sobre isso, mas não hoje."

"Mas Sergio..."

"Não. Por favor, apenas faça isso. Pode ser?"

"Não consigo, estou constantemente pensando niss-" eu o interrompi. Já não podia mais suportar aquele seu discurso derrotado. 

Eu o interrompi ao selar seus lábios nos meus. Aparentemente aquela foi a única forma que consegui pensar para que o fizesse se calar.

Inicialmente fora um contato breve, apenas um ligeiro encontro de lábios antes que fosse rompido ao distanciar nossos rostos por alguns meros centímetros.

Uma de minhas mãos continuava a segurar o queixo de Iker, mas logo decidi segurar seu rosto com ambas; meus polegares fazendo pequenos círculos em suas maçãs faciais.

Ele me olhou surpreso, mas não proferiu uma palavra sequer. Apenas olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e aguardou. 

E eu pensei.

Seriam minhas ações resultado do consumo de álcool? Porque eu não teria feito o que acabara de fazer se estivesse sóbrio. 

Certo?

Apenas sabia que daquele instante em diante eu havia perdido o controle sobre os meus atos, sobre o meu corpo. Em um momento eu estava a observar os brilhosos olhos de Iker e, logo em seguida, encontrei-me inclinando o rosto para frente e pressionando nossos lábios juntos mais uma vez.

E a partir de então apenas me deixei guiar pelos instintos primários que todo ser humano possui. Aquele contato superficial não era mais suficiente para mim e, ao passar minha língua de leve em seu lábio inferior, deslizei-a entre seus lábios, implorando por passagem. Fui recepcionado com a umidade e calidez de sua boca, o que fez com que arrepiasse todos os pelos do meu corpo.

Minha mente se ocupou somente com as deliciosas sensações daquele beijo, que só me fizeram querer mais a cada segundo que durava. Uma de minhas mãos, que antes se encontravam segurando o rosto de Iker, escorregou até seu pescoço, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca, e a outra seguiu até suas costas. Eu o apertei contra mim e o senti envolver minha cintura com seus braços.

Permanecemos naquele abraço apertado enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso. 

***


End file.
